Crashing into Hogwarts
by hooverpeach23
Summary: They thought that it was going to be a normal day, until there bus fell into a river and they knew no more of this world. Now they wake up in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Tempers flare and rivalries begin. Will they all survive? HermioneOC RonOC DracoOC
1. Chapter 1

**S.R.H.S : Crashing into Hogwarts**

August 29th 2007, the feeling of dread for the first day of school was creeping into the minds of one junior and six seniors, all of whom were riding the bright yellow death trap to the prison known as S.R.H.S. They were all coping in there own way, mostly by talking to each other except for one girl near the back who had fallen asleep and now had a small amount of drool coming out of her mouth. Definitely the calmest out of everyone she was completely oblivious to the others around her. With her thick, barely tamable hair pulled back in a sloppy bun that highly resembled a poodles tail she kept on dreaming of seeing her boyfriend for the first time in weeks. Behind her sat two other girls, one reading feverishly about Harry Potter and the other staring dreamily at the reflection of the boy behind her.

These two, though one wouldn't guess were best friends at first glance, were indeed best friends to the extreme because out of all the people in the school they could control and predict each other better than anyone else. The one reading brushed a piece of bright blonde hair out of her face before snatching a heartening glance at the happy brunette next to her.

"You know he's going to catch you looking at him eventually right?" she asked quietly, flipping to the next page of the book. The girl looked away from the window and shot her a glare of fury.

"Oh, shut up Mere!" she spat at her before readjusting herself on the highly uncomfortable seats.

"I'm just saying Em, there are more interesting things to look at. I mean can't you see CC up there drowning in her own drool?" Meredith said laughing her head off as quiet as possible while flipping to the next page of her book.

"What do you two find so funny?" The two girls looked back to see the two basketball stars behind them giving them a troublesome look. Meredith smiled while Emma went back to studying the window.

"Don't look at me I wasn't laughing Travis!" Emma said defensively. A sudden pain came to her ribs and she let out a growl of frustration while Meredith quickly slid her elbow out of the way of a return attack.

"Don't mind her, she just hates school. All she does is cause trouble in it." The girl said with a pleading look on her face, as if begging them to quit with the questions now. The two jocks gave each other smirks before continuing with the prodding.

"So what are you reading Meredith?" asked the other boy from the seat across from them. She held up the book before the to show them the title, but the boys behind them grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey give it back Matt!" Meredith cried while slapping him in the arm. The boy, who was much taller than she, simply stood up and held the book above his head while smiling.

"Aww, I don't think he feels like giving it back right now." said Travis with a gleeful expression as the game of Keep-away began. Now the two other boys in the seat beside Meredith decided to join in. CC continued to sleep and drool.

"I'd give her the book back if I were you..." came the threatening voice of Emma. She still had yet to move from her seat but they could see her eyes watching them in the glass. Raindrops were beginning to splatter across the window.

"Why should we do that, it's not like you can do anything about _it..._Peaches" Laughed the tall boy in the seat across from them, using Emma's nickname which he knew she hated.

"You know she hates that name Zack! Knock it off!" the tan boy next to Zack said suddenly. He gave him a smirk which clearly said 'Just Kidding'. Zack returned the look before turning back to the scene in front of him.

"Shut up Abir, that's not funny!" Meredith gave a quick glance over in his direction while keeping an eye on her precious book. It had begun to storm outside the vehicle.

"Well it looks like she's reading the new Harry Potter Book Travis!" Matt said gleefully while Meredith continued to jump up and try to grab it. Eventually he threw it over to Travis who was standing in the aisle.

"I want it back NOW Travis!" Meredith suddenly lunged at the boy and kicked him in the kneecap. He yelped in surprise and pain before pushing her into CC's seat. The sleeping girl remained just that, asleep. The boys continued laughing at her until Emma suddenly jumped out of the seat and tried to grab the book. Travis's shock was replaced with a half witty smile quickly.

"Wow Matt, looks like your lovesick girl wants this book badly too." he said while both Emma and Matt gave evil eyes to Travis. Zack and Abir were laughing so hard they actually fell back in their seat, so all you knew of them was the continuous laughter.

The bus made a sudden and slippery turn on the road causing everyone to lose their balance. Meredith, who had been trying to get up fell out of the seat and hit her head on the metal leg of the seat in which Zack and Abir were sitting. The impact caused her to be slightly knocked out at the moment. Zack and Abir fell on top of each other while still in the seat. Travis fell into the seat the Meredith and Emma had been sitting in, while Emma fell backwards, only to be caught by Matt. The two glanced at each other before she tried to regain her balance on the bus.

"Thanks..." she mumbled before lunging at a defenseless Travis. The boy began defending himself but the girl was relentless. Matt ran and threw Emma into the seat behind Travis, but that didn't help either. She simply leaned over the seat and began slapping the SHIT out of him. Matt, once again, tried to stop her but the bus with a jerk, slid off the road and hit the guard rail. Matt was thrown into the seat that Emma was in while she herself slammed up against the windows. She landed on top of him but this time didn't see to notice.

"This isn't good..." the two said unanimously as the guardrail ended. The bus went of the side of the road and while smacking several large trees, it managed to flip and start rolling toward the overflowing creek. It hit the edge of land and splash into the middle of the raging water.

Meredith was awakened by the cold water already beginning to seep into the bus. Shaking her head she felt two sets of hands grab her and lift her from the water. She heard Emma screaming at several people.

"Chelsea must have gotten knocked out when she was asleep and when the bus rolled! Someone help me get her out of the water!" Meredith could feel the water was up to her waist already and every bone in her body was becoming numb because of it.

Matt and Travis rushed over to help Emma while Zack and Abir held Meredith up. Matt got on a seat and popped the roof hatch open. The bus was almost completely submerged but the roof was high enough to stay above water. Slowly Zack and Abir lifted up the freezing junior to the roof while Matt, Travis, and Emma were getting ready to do the same with CC. After about five minutes the group was all on top of the bus, in the pleating rain.

"She's freezing over here!" shouted Zack as two of the boys tried to keep Meredith warm. She was visibly shivering. Even though it wasn't a degree below sixty in the air today the creek had been shaded from the trees all day, thus causing it to be around forty. Meredith clung to Zack's football jacket for warmth, and in return he instinctively wrapped the over sized jacket around both of them. Abir went over to help the others with Chelsea, who kept sliding off the top of the bus.

"My book, my book, where is my book?" Meredith says hazily as she began falling asleep from the cold. Zack looked at her with a slightly amused expression.

"We could freeze up here and all you care about is that damn book?" he asked her and smiled despite himself. She nodded and looked up at him with a pleading face. He sighed to himself.

"Well then it's a good thing I had put it in my backpack before the water came..." he said pulling out the Half Blood Prince. Meredith let out a small squeal of joy before grabbing it and holding it close. "Why are you attached to that book?" he asked her while looking to see that the others we all huddled together and mostly asleep.

"I can't imagine how much fun it would be to be a which and be at Hogwarts. I've wished that something like that was real but I just...feel at peace...when I'm reading about it...so I just keep wishing...so I can keep feeling at peace." With that she faded off and her head fell backwards on his arm. He smiled while his eyes grew heavy too.

"Well then...I guess...I could wish...for that kind of peace too." And with that he passed out as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Review! BTW this is a co authored story I'm doing with my friend. We would greatly appreciate at least five reviews please. You'll get cookies. Until later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: WHERE ARE WE!**

Meredith woke up to a slight hooting sound coming from her right hand side.

'Stupid owl bothering me while I'm stuck on this stupid bus. I should seriously sue the company for everything they're worth.' Her head grumbled for a few more moments of sleep but she willed herself to open her eyes to bright red and gold lion above her on the wall.

The screaming then began.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!' came Zack's voice from up a staircase. Meredith turned to see him, Matt, and Travis all running down them to see her shocked face in the common room. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Zack…what happened?" Meredith asked with as much pleading as she could muster in her voice. This couldn't be happening; she couldn't be where she thought she was.

"Shit, like I know anything about this." Zack responded sarcastically. Matt and Travis were eyeing the well decorated room with unease written all over their faces. "The last thing I know is that I gave you back your book on top of that damn bus." Zack couldn't have put it more plainly that he hated whatever was happening.

"Where exactly are we…?" Travis asked while looking outside but there was a stone wall blocking any sort of view from the window. All three guys shrugged before turning to Meredith who looked scared beyond reason at the way they were staring at her.

"Well?" Matt pushed on as if sensing that she knew something about their predicament. Another closer glance at all of them made Meredith realize that all four of them were still in pretty normal clothes, so she could run if she wanted to.

She did just that.

With a quick turn of foot she ran toward a door looking thing before pushing it open. All she focused on was getting away from the three following boys, she didn't register the screaming from the door she had just pushed open.

The guys would not give up though. They chased her down staircase after staircase, through passageway after passageway, until the finally caught her arm at the bottom of the final staircase.

"Meredith, where the hell are we?!?!?!" Travis screamed in her face causing her to flinch backwards. She stumbled backwards until her back hit a large pair of wooden doors.

'Crap…' she thought to herself as all her realizations came into focus. The boys now had her cornered against the door and the only way out of this was to open them.

"Well?" Matt said and was practically seething, his temper was so bad. Meredith swatted away his hand off her arm before looking at all three of them.

"You're not going to like this at all…" she trailed off as the clattering of dishes could be heard behind her. The boy's eyes rose at the sound and for the first time they took in their surroundings.

"I'm completely freaked out right now. This place looks ancient." Travis observed as he took in the stone walls and the great wooden doors. The eyes stopped on the door.

"Meredith, what's behind those doors?" Zack asked cautiously. She shrunk down more under their infinite gazes.

"Uhhh….answers?" she questioned her own response. It sounded idiotic but the boys took it.

"What kind of answers would those be?" Matt's voice was calm but Meredith suspected it held tons of fury behind it.

"I suppose they're the ones you want. But I'm not sure on how much you'll like all of it….." her voice once again gave out because of fear. Their gazes could scare anyone and the fact that they also looked terrified didn't help.

"Well I guess there's no time like the present…..let's check it out."Travis sighed before helping Meredith to her feet. She was startled by the simple gesture but appreciated that her neck hadn't been snapped by now.

"Ok, if you guy's really want to know here ya go. All the answers you could really want…." And with that she pushed the door's to the great hall open.


End file.
